Telephone call recording and monitoring systems are increasingly being used by businesses to monitor the effectiveness of agents who receive telephone calls. At present, the switching market is dominated by circuit-switched technologies, however VoIP recording systems designed to record VoIP packets are also available.
Existing circuit-switched telephone call recording systems installed in a circuit-switched environment may operate by tapping the extensions or trunks coupled to the circuit-switched switch. Alternatively, the recording system may use the service observation feature of the switch or a dedicated recording connection to observe silently an extension.
Usually, the recording and monitoring system is installed locally at the site of the switch. A locally installed system requires expensive dedicated hardware. Alternatively, an organization having multiple remote offices may hire dedicated expensive tie lines for storing the audio at a central location. It is not practical, however, to provide recording services by an application service provider (ASP) using dedicated expensive tie lines.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.